Broken Promises
by JJRC
Summary: Harry/ Hermione fic but also Ron/ Hermione. It's twisted. It also unfortunately involves Voldermort. The story is just unfolding.
1. Default Chapter Title

Broken Promises Part 1/5  
written by Kristiana  
June 9, 2000  
  
*~*~*It's the beginning of their fifth year*~*~*  


"You guys stop it!" a brown haired girl shrieked at the two guys that accompanied her.  
  
"Come off it Herm... it was just a joke" the black haired boy slid his arms around her.   
  
"Yeah right, just because my accent was slightly change-" Herm started.  
  
"_Slightly_?!?" the other boy with red haired interrupted. The black haired boy playfully push him.  
  
"Come on Ron...that's enough teasing! Hermione here might get pissed off at us again." Hermione gave a grateful smile at him and started to open her mouth to thank him but Harry added, "Although sometimes I have to use context clues to understand what she meant about what she's saying...and her clothes _slightly _change too... and I caught Seamus Finnigan trying to ask her out! But-" Harry stopped when Hermione pulled 2 strands of his messy black hair.   
  
"Ouch! Herm...if you want to pull someone's hair out you should grab a handful because it hurts more... you were trying to hurt me right?" Harry gave her a sideway look.   
  
"I dont think so...maybe because she's in love with you? You know how those girls pretend to play with you...but they're really in love with you?...no wait a minute did I say it right" Ron said in a fake serious voice. Hermione turned red. While Harry suddenly became interested in his wristwatch.  
  
"Oooooh, she's blushing!" Ron imitated the other Gryffindor...no the other Hogwarts girls everytime a girl tries to talk to boys. Hermione turned to walk away. She was half way to the Hogwarts entranced when she turned around and shouted to them.  
  
"You guys aren't EXACTLY my ideal guy!" with that she turned around and walk to the entranced.  
  
"Ron...I think you touched a nerve..." Harry began to say. Ron snorted.  
  
"Did your watch tell you that?"   
  
"No really... I think we should go and apologize"  
  
"Yeah I think so too" Ron imitated Hermione with her slight American accent. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well at least we accomplish one thing with this conversation..." Harry began.  
  
"Always observe your wristwatch when you feel like your getting red in the face" Harry snorted.  
  
"No, sorry sire but your incorrect." Harry replied with a thick English accent. Ron pretended to faint.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Ron turned his head just like Lavender does everytime something 'tragic' happens such as running out of make-up, her mascara running, can't spot her favorite shirt-no I meant tank top, realizing that she doesn't have an inkling chance of ever dating her current crush...which by the way changes every two weeks...you get the picture.   
  
"Ron be serious for once...OK?"   
  
"Your wish is granted."   
  
"I finally found out and my whole body is at rest that Hermione Granger, top of the class, bossy, know-it-all, and most of all...my best friend for five years in counting-"  
  
"I know that...come on get on with it" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Doesn't have a crush in me" Harry finished. Ron snorted.  
  
"That's it! I knew that since our first year." Harry started to walk away. But Ron followed closely behind.  
  
"I mean even if she does have a crush on you...you wouldn't mind going out with her would you? I mean your not gonna break her heart out are you...like you do with other girls" Harry turned around.  
  
"Like I do with other girls?"   
  
"Yes...like Cho, Ginny...and half the girls in Hogwarts..."   
  
"I didn't break Ginny's heart" Harry defended himself.  
  
"You did too."  
  
"No I didn't...Ginny even borrowed Hedwig and Lucky every time she sent her daily love letter to what's-his-name? And may I add that you tease her in the process." Harry smirked.  
  
"Fine...your right...but you broke Cho's heart"   
  
"No, I didn't"  
  
'Yes, you did"  
  
"Ron, Cho broke MY heart. Remember...at the end of our school year, last year she walked up to me. She broke up with me because 'we weren't meant to be' and also because she thinks a lot of other girls like me and since-"  
  
"Okay I got the picture Harry" Ron interrupted. They were nearing the Hogwarts entrance when Ron remembered something.  
  
"Harry what did we accomplish with this conversation?" Ron asked. Harry looked confused for a moment.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remember you said at least we accomplish one thing with this conversation?"  
  
'Yes...your point?"  
  
"What did we accomplish?"  
  
"Oh. Ummm... we accomplish that our friendship would never be broken because Hermione said that we weren't her 'ideal guy." Harry struggled to spit out. Ron raised her eyebrows.   
  
"Whatever Harry." Then he walked away.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*~Towards the end of their 7th year~*~*~*  


"I can't we'll be leaving Hogwarts next week" Harry commented gazing at the castle.  
  
"I know...kinda weird not thinking of coming back here after the summer" Hermione replied.  
  
"When I died, I want my body buried right here." Harry said quietly.Hermione glanced at him.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because this is my special place. So I'll always stay here...every time I look around in this spot. I see Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's Hut...places I belong." Harry glanced at Hermione. " I don't how to explain it..." Harry trailed off. He gazed at the lake. Hermione slid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Somehow, I know what you mean."   
  
"You are going to be the only girl that I bring here...to see my special place." Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Do you promise?"   
  
"Here..." Harry pulled out something from his invisibility cloak. Hermione glanced up at him. She moved her head to see what was Harry clutching.  
Harry opened his hands to reveal two rings, almost identical...except the other one looks larger. This was carved in the front:  
H&H...and they have a small light purple-bluish stone each.   
  
"This is a-" Harry began.  
  
"Pangako rings!" Hermione interrupted. "How did you get this? These rings are supposed to be very valuable and rare." Harry smiled.  
  
"I have ways. Do you like it?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.   
  
"Okay...these rings are twin rings. They turn blood red when the other person who's wearing the ring break their promises." Harry explained but Hermione looked confused.  
  
"See if your wearing your ring, it'll turn blood red if I broke my promises to you." Hermione nodded.  
  
"The good part about this is because if I'm dying...if you love me more than life itself...the stone will open to reveal 5 drops of Pangarap Potion...if I drank the 5 drops...I could live." Hermione looked awe.  
  
"So I'm giving this to you because I know you love me more that life itself." Harry finished. Harry slipped the smaller ring to Hermione's middle finger and Hermione took the larger ring and slipped it to Harry's middle finger.   
  
"With this ring; I, Henry James Potter, hereby swear that I would be faithful to Hermione Granger...she will be the only girl that I would bring to this secret, special place of mine." Harry recited while touching the small stone. Hermione touched it too. It was warm and glowy.  
  
"With this ring; I, Hermione Granger, hereby swear that I would be faithful to Henry James Potter... whenever he needs me, in time of happiness or death, I would always be there for him and a day will not go by without me thinking of him." Hermione vowed slowly, touching Harry's ring. They gaze into each other's eyes. Harry leaned over at the same time Hermione did too. They were about to kiss/make-out/snog/ whatever you want to call it.  
  
"How long have you guys been together?" a hurt, familiar voice asked behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around to see an upset Ron gazing at them looking betrayed at the same time. Harry stood up.  
"I'm supposed to be your best friend...BOTH of you." Ron's face looked defeated, betrayed, hurt...:::I took out my thesaurus:::  
  
"Ron... we didn't tell you because we were afraid that you'd tease us non-stop" Harry explained, sounding very childish.   
  
"Our relationship just began only a month ago-" Hermione added, getting up.  
  
"Oh is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ron...please don't be hurt...please don't be angry." Hermione pleaded. Ron threw them a mischievious grin.  
"I knew you were together...I was here four weeks ago...the first time you guys kiss...that's why I kept asking you if you have anything to say...waiting for you guys to announce it" Ron explained. Hermione punched him.  
  
"You..." Hermione pointing a shaky finger at him. Harry hold her back. Ron laughed.  
  
"Ron...please please please please don't be hurt... please Ron" Ron imitated Hermione. Harry who couldn't take it anymore snorted.  
  
"You guys aren't EXACTLY my ideal guy!" Harry added.  
  
"You guys are so imature! We're graduating in a week now...for heaven sake and you still tease girls Ron!" Hermione whined childishly.  
  
"Anyway you guys, I have something to say." Ron's faced went dead serious. Harry and Hermione stopped at their track and listened intently. Ron cleared his throat and began."As your best friend; I hereby proclaimed that I, Ron Weasley would tease-" Harry snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, you guys...this is serious...you guys have to promise me that our friendship would never change." Hermione glanced at Harry.  
  
"We promise Ron."   
  
"OK, now let me see you guys kiss...the bushes weren't exactly a great view." Ron began but Hermione ran up towards the Hogsmeade direction.   
  
"The last person to get in the Three Broomsticks has to pay for the butterbeers" Hermione started running.   
  
"Hey no fair!" Harry closely followed Hermione while Ron is shouting out protests. Harry finally caught up with Hermione. They were holding hands and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Ron gazed at his two best friends. Yeah right...nothing's going to change?  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
~*~*~*~*Two weeks later*~*~*~*~  


"I can't believe your leaving...what exactly did Black and Dumbledore said?" Hermione asked her one month boyfriend and seven years best friend: Harry Potter.   
  
"They said that Voldermort is rising to power and that I'm in grave danger." Harry Potter replied for what seemed the millionth time. Hermione slumped at her favorite arm chair in Ron and Harry's apartment.  
  
"Look, Herm. I just have to learn about blocking very powerful spells and learning difficult spells to defeat Voldermort. It'll take a few months but that's it. I'll be here with you this Christmas."   
  
"But still...why can't I come with you?"   
  
"Because you're already in grave danger than it is" Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Hermione Granger, your the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more than life itself and would want to spend the rest of my life with you-" Harry proposed but a familiar annoying voice interrupted.  
  
"Sounds like Shakespeare...just replace you with thee, Harry old boy...and Hermione might buy it." Ron came in with three glasses of pumpkin juice." Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Ron, would you mind?"   
  
"Yes, I do...pretend I'm not here and continue." Ron sank into the chair facing Hermione and Harry.  
  
"I'll owl every day...Hermione I love you...OK?" Harry hugged Hermione.   
  
"Ron...promise you'll look out for Hermione ok?" Harry requested.   
  
"I will, Harry." Ron replied.  
  
"Look Harry, I love you too and I'll owl everyday. After this is over I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm willing to wait a million years...if that's how long it takes for you to assure our safety." Hermione promised. They did a quick group hug and Harry prepared to leave.  


~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~Two days later~*~*~*~*~  


"Write Dear Harry, How are ya? Been missin' you. I'm writing this letter because Hermione's begging me. Please write back because Hermione's going nuts over ya. I think that's supposed to happen if your in love. Anyways I'm still looking for a great job-" Ron said all this extra fast to drive Hermione extra nuts and also because he has a job interview in 5 minutes.  
  
"Slow down Ron! If you don't slow down you'll be doing ALL my chores." Hermione threatened.  
  
"Fine. Dear........ Harry......How.......are.....you?......Better.....be......good....because.....if.....you......die  
..... I'll.......personally.......see.......to.......it......that......you......get.......dig......back.......to ......fulfill.........your..... promises......to........Herm.......my.........best.......friend......and......your.......current........girl-........friend......." Ron said emphasize every single word.  
  
"Ron be serious." Hermione put the quill down.  
  
"Herm, get a grip! Harry had been gone for only TWO days." Ron adjusted his necktie.  
  
"I know. I can't stop thinking of him." Hermione buried her face at one of Lav's frilly toss pillows.  
  
"Well at least there's one good thing here." Ron prepared to apparate out of Herm's house.  
  
"What?" Hermione glanced at Ron.  
  
"At least your not breaking one of your promises to Harry." with that Ron apparated out but not too fast because he got hit in the face with a toss pillow thrown by Hermione.  


~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~A year later~*~*~*~  


"I've sent him every single day a note and I got none back." Hermione cried on Ron's shoulder for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
  
"It's OK Herm."  
  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you." Hermione dried her tears. She looked up to Ron and could tel it was something serious.  
  
"I love you. Ever since I we were little. I was just too shy to say it out loud. And I knew that you like Harry. I love you and I held everything back because I know you guys like each other. Because I like being friends with you guys. Because I treasure our friendship. But most of all because I was too coward to say so."   
Ron said this all very fast that it took a a moment or two for it to finally dawn to Hermione.   
  
"I can't believe your doing this. Aren't you even considering our friendship? Don't you even respect Harry at all?" Hermione was shocked.   
  
"I did Herm. I don't know where in the world he is right now. He hasn't written back. And I haven't heard of him since he left. You've waited a year. We've waited a year. And Harry hadn't even written back a single note. A note saying, I'm OK luv ya'll. That's 11 words. 11 words that could make us feel better. But obviously he didn't even considered us. How he broke all these promises...oooh I'll be back before Christmas. How I see him breaking your heart into smithereens every time you think about him. How disheveled you look. If he was alive or not."   
  
"I know Harry. He does not break promises." Herm defended but broke into tears.   
  
"I hate seeing you cry Herm-" Ron began slidding his arms around her.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" Hermione shrieked so loud that Ron backed up a yard or two.  
  
"Do you love him that much? That even if he broke his promises 365 times you'll still love him?"   
  
"I do. I love him that much. Sorry, Ron. I promise Harry I'll wait for him." With that Hermione walked away.   


~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*~  


"Sorry, Ron. She left early this morning. I think she went to her parents' house but I'm not sure." Lavender answered.  
  
"Well OK." Ever since last night's event Ron Weasley became very uneasy with his friendship with Hermione.  
  
"Are you guys in a huge fight or something?...because Hermione came home last night crying" Lavender asked sounding concerned and completely un-Lavender like.  
  
"We're fighting but it's not a huge one." Ron replied then apparated out. Lavender turned around.  
  
"Hermione! He's gone!" Hermione appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"What are you guys fighting about anyway...it sounds serious."   
  
"Lav, Ron told me that he loves me more than friends" Hermione tried to sound tragic but somehow she sounded childish.  
  
"So?" Lavender asked.  
  
"So?!? I don't want to betray Harry but I want to keep our friendship."   
  
"Herm, for your info...we don't even know if Harry's alive or not. Besides Harry broked a hundred promises already and Ron is fine, he's cute too." Lavender added and walked away.  
  
"How about Harry?" Hermione asked herself. Now I'm confuse. Hermione touched the purple bluish stone...what will he think if he saw the stone blood red?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N  
Sorry I haven't written a story in a while. These are the reasons:  
a) it's summer  
b)the pool   
c)I'm working on a H/H page... check it out... http://www.expage.com/hermioneandharry2gether4ever  
d)I want to write longer and better fics.  
e)I'm too lazy to write any  
f)it's summer  
g) I'm working on a different fic.  
The next part would be up sometime next week. I have everything now. I only have to write the dialouges.   
Well it took me four days to planned the whole plot so reviews would be greatly appreciated even flames.  
Sorry the story kinda goes too fast I can't help it...the movie awards is on...I'm typing this in between commercials. Pangako means promises in a certain language. Go Patrick and Kaye!   
Please don't ask me to do an H/H one OR an H/R one coz the story is twisted. I mean TWISTED. But please review.   
Disclaimer:  
All characters belongs to J.K. Rowling...and are no way created by me. The general plot is adapted from the current FLAMES series: Unforgettable Summer... so to Richard whatever your last name is and his staff own the general plot. So ABS-CBN don't sue me. I love all your tv shows with a few exceptions: Mula sa Puso, Marinella, and some other really dramatic shows that makes me puke.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Broken Promises Part 2/5?  
by Kris  
submitted on June 21, 2000, 10:28 PM  
A few weeks had passed. Hermione stopped owling to Harry. Besides, Harry never respond anyway...so what's the use? In fact, Hermione started talking to Ron again. Instead of spending her afternoons cooped up in her bedroom looking at Harry's portrait and looking back, for the last 7 days, Hermione has been taking a course on ballroom dancing with Ron as her partner. Lavender suggested it. Although Hermione was quite skeptical at first. And besides for the fact that Hermione and Ron have two left feet ... ballroom dancing was a blast. She never had so much fun since Hogwarts.   
She also sort of started dating Ron. They even shared *quick* kiss (es) on their last three dates. (A/N Does that makes sense?). Hermione started living her life again. Her cheeks are almost always the same color as Ron's fiery red hair. The spark in her cinnamon colored eyes, which disappeared after Harry left, came back.   
After the ballroom dancing class, Ron and Hermione flew over to the Three Broomsticks for a quick pumpkin juice before meeting old friends from Hogwarts. When Ron applied for a job at Defense Against the Dark Arts League. He was immediately accepted and was assigned as the head officer of Defense Against the Dark Arts League Mission 1, Troop 14. He was ordered to recruit a team of consisting of eighteen to twenty five year old individuals who are willing to risk their lives to fight Voldermort and his followers. He immediately called Dean, Seamus, and other old classmates who seemed fit for the job.   
"So whom are we meeting again?" Asked Hermione for the millionth time. Ever since she started living her life again, it seemed that she got the Patrick Disease. The Patrick Disease has to do with memory functions, either that or stupidity. See Ron made up this disease as an inside joke on Patrick, an exchange student in their fifth year. Patrick Gonzales, an Asian wizard has trouble remembering things and instructions from the professors. So if you told him to fetch the ball, he'll nod and say whatever. A second later he'll ask you this super-annoying question: "Did you say fetch the ball?".   
"We're meeting Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Hannah... and a lot of other people you know our old Hogwarts friends and acquaintances. This is my dream job." Replied Ron for the millionth time. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but there was a slight your-annoying-me tone in Ron's voice so she decided not to. Ron noticed though and added quickly.  
"Sorry I'm jumping all over you. It's just that I'm nervous. What if they all get scared and say they don't want the job. After all we just graduated last year, and fighting Voldermort is very risky. What if they all say " Sorry, but we would like to enjoy life as it is. Bye." By the last word, Ron looked as if he was asked to marry Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione slid her arms on Ron's shoulder, which was hard because Hermione's a head shorter.  
"Everything's going to be just fine. To make you feel better; I'll join your troop."   
  
"Thanks, Herm. Anyway I'll order two ice cold pumpkin juice?" Asked Ron, walking towards the counter. Hermione nodded. Hermione took a seat near the back of the cottage like diner. The window view was great. You can see the Hogwarts' lake and some of the towers were visible in the distance. It was nearly sundown and the view was breathtaking. Purple-bluish clouds almost covering the sun. Reddish pink lined the horizon. The faint sunlight sparkles in the waters. It was so magical...like old times.   
"So what would you like? Pumpkin juice or butterbeer?" Asked Harry nervously. That day was their first date. It was in their fifth year and Harry was sweating like crazy, although it was pretty chilly outside.   
"Butterbeer sounds excellent." Replied Hermione. Harry walked towards the counter.   
Hermione remembered it like it was yesterday. Every single microscopic detail. How long it took for Harry to order the butterbeer. The exact words they exchange. How his bangs cover his eyes. Then how he ran his fingers through his hair, making for a moment, show the famous lightning bolt shaped scar...how everything seemed perfect that day...that magical moment.  
"Hermione?" Asked a distant voice. Hermione turned her head to the voice. It seemed so distant and everything looks hazy. Then she saw a gigantic hand waving in front of her. She jerked up. Then everything came flooding back to her...Ron, pumpkin juice, the Three Broomsticks, the mesmerizing sunset...   
"Hermione are you okay?" Asked Ron with great concern. Hermione nodded yes.  
  
"I'm okay...just drifted off for a moment there." Added Hermione.   
  
"Sure. Here." Ron handed her an icy cold pumpkin juice, which is by the way similar to apple juice.... Well the color. Hermione smiled gratefully. Ron just gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"We need to get out of here in 3 minutes. The meeting I called starts in 5 minutes so we'll just has to apparate." Said Ron hurriedly, drinking half of his pumpkin juice in just one gulped.   
  
"Uh..." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Okay..." She sipped some pumpkin juice and turned her head to the sunset again. She remembered the day when Ron found out that Harry and her is going out. They were ridiculed endlessly by Ron. He mocked how they pleaded him minutes before and the expressions on their faces when he appeared behind the bush. It was one of the best day of her life. The day Harry sworn his love for her, her... Hermione Granger. The bushy brown haired girl with slightly large front teeth...him, Harry Potter. Gorgeous smile, dreamy eyes, charming voice, perfect pearly white teeth, his personality was ---...he was indescribable.  
"Hermione, we're going in 1 minute. I'll wait for you outside." Said Ron, getting up. But how about Ron? You did see fireworks every time you guys kiss. He was always there for you...ever since. Hermione don't be dumb! You already made one enormous mistake by giving Harry your heart. By trusting him. Don't make another one. Don't fool yourself. Harry probably ran off with some pretty face...someone like Cho. Pretty, smart, athletic Cho. You must remember that Cho was Harry's first crush. Eternal hours of crying in your bed. Who was there for you? Ron was. Now Harry had done it again. He broke your heart to smithereens. Who is here for you now? Ron is. Ron would always be there for you. Ron deserves your love. You and Harry were never meant for each other. He lied to you. Get over it. Get a life too while your at it.  
"Hermione! We're already a minute late!" Ron shouted from the entrance.   
  
"OK! I'm there!" Shouted Hermione back. She briskly drank half of the pumpkin juice, got up and ran to the entrance. She went out that door to Ron. She exited her old life with Harry Potter the Liar. She left all the memories of Harry Potter, sunset memories, first love, kisses, lies, and regrets to that coffee shop. And is ready to begin a new lie-free life with Ron.   
"So where are we going again?" Asked Hermione, grinning at Ron. Ron smacked her playfully.   
"Just take my hand and close your eyes" instructed Ron, sticking out his large but yet soft hand for Hermione to hold on to. Hermione did as she was told and felt that warm, tingly feeling.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When they got there, wherever there was. There was a beautiful garden with three story high walls. Hermione was awe.  
" Sit here, Hermione we have to wait for them now." Said Ron pointing at a light rose-colored patio chair at his right side. Hermione sat down. Because she's wearing a Capri pants, simple sand sandals, and a 3/4 sleeves blue top, the minute she touched the chair with her hands. She felt this sharp, burning pain as if the chair was broiling oil. It hurt so much.   
"Are you okay?" Asked Ron, with deep concern. Hermione nodded yes then performed a healing spell under her breath. When the pain was finally gone. Hermione stood away from the chair, all the chairs in fact.   
"There is obviously something wrong with that chair!" Roared Hermione. Ron snorted.   
"It is not funny!" Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"Hello Ron! And Hermione. Long time no see!" A familiar voice behind them called. Hermione turned around to see a short round faced man appeared behind them.   
"Neville? Neville Longbottom? The Neville Longbottom?" Gasped Hermione.   
The young man nodded.   
  
"The same one." Laughed Neville flailing out his hands to hug Hermione. Then Ron and Neville shared a 'guy' hug. Minutes later, Lavender with Parvati arrived along with Dean and Seamus. Terri Booth and Hannah Abbott arrived next, followed by Lisa and Mandy. After everyone exchanged hugs and kisses. The updates began. Lavender and Parvati became a divinators for the Ministry. Neville now owned a green house shop in Hogsmeade. He inherited her grandmother's place, which is where they are right now. Dean and Seamus hadn't decided what to do with their lives yet and look the same like they did a year ago. Terri and Hannah are engage to be married next year. Lisa and Mandy became historians and already wrote a book about Dark Arts, which became a best seller and was just recently approved to be a schoolbook.   
"I owed you because as you know I just accepted a job for the Defense Against the Dark Arts League as the head officer of Mission 1, Troop 14." Applauses erupted. Ron smiled.   
"Anyway, my job is to terminate Voldermort-er find a way to terminate Voldermort. I warn you that this job is very risky. I chose you guys because I've been with you guys for seven years, known your extraordinary talents." Ron finished. Everyone clapped. Hermione gave Ron a quick hug.   
"Hey! Hermione, so how's Harry old boy?" Neville asked innocently. The past year was a very busy year for Neville. He didn't caught with the news. Everyone knew though...and everyone was silent.   
"He's fine as ever" answered the familiar voice of Harry Potter! Everyone turned around to face Harry. He looked handsomer than ever. Hermione didn't know what to do first hug or smack. Ron stepped forward and....  
  
A/N   
Hi! Bye! I'll write the other one tomorrow, peace everyone!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. J.K. Rowling and associates does! : )   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Broken Promises 2a/5?  
By Kristiana  
June 22, 2000, 8:19 PM  


Ron stepped forward and gave Harry the 'guy' hug. Everyone was still quiet.   
  
"Long time no see, Harry" Added Ron quietly. Harry lowered his head.  
  
"Yes.... Uh..." was Harry's feeble respond. He has his hands in his pockets, which indicate that he's very nervous. While everyone was anticipating what would happen next. Hermione was considering what to do with Harry. When Harry appeared out of nowhere seconds ago. That thing came rushing back to her system. That thing that makes her heart pound came back. The memories she left at the Three Broomsticks came rushing back. That indescribable thing. That thing that make her forget about everything and just think of Harry and her...NO Hermione Granger.   
  
"Hi Hermione" greeted Harry quietly; there was a slight shame in his voice. Hermione's heart ache to hug Harry and tell him that she missed him so much...but her pride kept her from doing so.  
  
"Uh...me and Hermione are dating right now..." Ron tried to explain but Hermione cut off.  
  
"Ron and I are dating now. We're very happy" interrupted Hermione in an indifferent voice Harry or Ron had ever heard before.  
  
"Look Hermione...I didn't come back to-" retorted Harry in the same quiet, slightly hurt voice.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Interrupted Hermione. Everyone watched the ping pong talk.  
  
"To fulfill my promise of-" Harry started but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Fulfill?!? You broke all of them!" Shrieked Hermione. All those tears, letters, loneliness, emptiness...all those feelings came back. Those wounding feelings came back.  
Harry cowered.   
  
"Stop lying Harry...you never did love me...I've changed now...if you think I'll forgive you, well your wrong! I'll never forgive you. I'm happy now so why don't you just leave me alone!" With that, she apparated out. Everyone was stunned.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_Harry lied to you. Harry lied to you. Harry lied to you. Harry lied to you. A voice inside her head chanted. Harry lied to you. Harry lied to you. It got louder every time. Harry lied to you...  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Shrieked Hermione back. When she apparated from the garden; away from Harry, she went to the place where everything is beautiful and enchanting. The lake. The moon who just came out was a full one. Hermione remembered Remus Lupin. Then memories from their third came rushing back..._  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


After Hermione apparated, Ron turned to the onlookers.   
  
"Uh...sorry guys but the meeting is dismissed. I'll owl you as soon possible for an another one. OK?" Said Ron. Everyone nodded and started to apparate away.   
  
"Uh...sorry about everything Ron...I'll be going in now, but if you need anything... just give a shout." Mumbled Neville. Ron nodded and mumbled thanks. Neville then started walking towards the mansion entrance.  
  
"I believe we have a few things to clear up?" Ron turned to Harry. Harry replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Yes, I guess so."   
  
"First of all, I'm sorry about you and Hermione..." Ron started. But Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.   
  
"You did what you promised. You took care of her..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Too good I think. But I love Hermione. I really do." Said Ron in a tone Harry had never heard before.  
  
"You change too huh?" Replied Harry, with a slight disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I matured a little this past few months." Admitted Ron. Harry laughed.  
  
"I thought I'd never see the day..." Harry joked or was it a joke?  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ron, it was very typical for Harry to beat around the bush.  
  
"Nothing!" Replied Harry, hurriedly.  
  
"Nothing as not really important or nothing as I'm in serious trouble?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing as I'm in serious trouble..." replied Harry miserably.  
  
"Why?!? What!?! Who?!?" asked Ron with a worried expression in his face.  
  
"Voldermort." replied Harry. Never in a situation did one word answered three questions with 3 syllables. Ron was stunned. Ron knew that Voldermort is after Harry. Everyone knows that. The whole world knows that.  
  
"So? You can take him Harry. Why, you're the most powerful wizard in the world." Assured Ron, but his voice quiver.  
  
"You don't understand. Voldermort is more powerful than ever. He's not the same body-less Voldermort we met up with in Hogwarts. He's more powerful." replied Harry, his voice is close to cracking.  
  
"Alright who are you and what have you done to Harry Potter?" demanded Ron.  
  
"Ron, be serious! I'm in major catastrophe here!" replied Harry.  
  
"Harry, Harry, when it comes to dating girls, just flash them your half smile, and viola! They'll ask you out." Ron joked. In their fourth year, Harry made a mistake of asking Ron about girls. The joke was still not forgotten.   
  
"Ron, sit down." Harry instructed, pointing at a light rose-colored patio chair. Ron did as he was told.   
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Ron. The minute he touched the chair, a burning pain stabs him.   
  
"_Masakit Wala Na_!" roared Harry, pointing his wand at Ron. The pain went away as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Alright what was the big idea?" asked Ron.  
  
"That chair is full of my powers. It serves as sort of a power-sucking device for me." Replied Harry casually.  
  
"And you would need that blasted chair because....." asked Ron, irritated. The chair left him a blackish spot on the center of his right palm.  
  
"To suck my powers."   
  
"May I ask why?"   
  
"Voldermort has this tracing device. This place isn't full of enchantments like Hogwarts." Replied Harry.  
  
"So?..." Ron asked still not getting the point.  
  
"How about this: If Voldermort found out that I'm here...especially without Sirius. I'm toast." replied Harry, getting irritated.  
  
"I got that part. Why did you came back anyway?" Retorted Ron. A pained expression crossed Harry's handsome face.  
  
"Because I made a promised. And I want to fulfill it as soon as possible." Replied Harry.   
  
"How much do you love her?" asked Ron quietly. The mischievous grin faded.   
  
"More than life itself." Replied Harry in a faraway voice.  
  
"Then why didn't you answer her letters?" asked Ron evenly, looking at Harry's bright green eyes.  
  
"Because I love her." Harry's voice cracked. And tears began flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Sure..." replied Ron with great sarcasm.  
  
"Because I love her. I don't want her to be hurt. And also because I want to be with her." Retorted Harry.  
  
"I love her too." Replied Ron but his conscience is killing him._ Some best friend you are. Hermione doesn't love you. She loves Harry. She said so. If you're really a true best friend, you won't do this to your best friends, who love each other very much._  
  
"I know." replied Harry softly. Awkward silence followed.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T WRITE HER FOR A WHOLE YEAR HARRY. DON'T EXPECT HER TO ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU. SHE SUFFERED ENOUGH. IF YOU LOVED HER SO MUCH AS YOU SAY YOU DO, YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS TO HER...YOU WOULDN'T HAVE STEPPED ALL OVER HER...YOU WOULDN'T TREAT HER LIKE A DOORMAT!." roared Ron...his heart go better of him.  
  
"Look Ron, I didn't came back to ruined your relationship with Hermione. I just came back to explain everything." replied Harry.  
  
"OK. So what do you want me to tell her?" asked Ron calming down.  
  
"Tell her I'm really sorry. Tell her everything I told you." Replied Harry, sounding desperate.   
  
"Tell her I love her more than life itself." With that Harry Potter was gone. Leaving Ron Weasley very confuse.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N  
Hi! next part tomorrow!  
Disclaimer: see Part Two


	4. Default Chapter Title

Broken Promises 2b/5?  
By Kristiana  
June 24, 2000, 4:26 PM  


  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Said Ron Weasley. Hermione had just arrive at her apartment's door where Ron had been waiting for hours now.  
  
"If it's about Harry, forget about it." Was Hermione's replied. She opened the door to the apartment she shares with Lavender Brown. Hermione walked in and Ron followed.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me!" Ron pleaded grabbing Hermione's arm. Hermione turned around and gaze into Ron's eyes.   
  
"Let go of me!" Hermione tried to struggle free but since Ron was taller and more muscular, she couldn't.  
  
"Not until you listen. Harry loves you very much."   
  
"Loves me? If he loves me so much, he wouldn't have done what he did." Screamed Hermione.  
  
"What is going on here?!? Ron?!? Let go of Hermione!" Lavender Brown, who appeared at the door. She took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Ron.  
  
"Try one false move, Weasley and your smithereens." Lavender threatened. If it weren't such a depressing day, Ron would have snorted.  
  
"Go away, Lavender." said Ron calmly, still clutching Hermione's arm.  
  
"Let go of Hermione, you bastard!" yelled Lavender, still pointing her wand at Ron. She muttered a spell under her breath. Then Ron started floating, still holding Hermione's arm.  
  
"Lavender! What the hell do you think your doing?!?" screeched Hermione.  
  
"I'm saving you from the bastard!" shouted Lavender.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted. Lavender's wand flew out of her hand. Ron caught them with one hand.  
  
"That's it! HELP!!!! HELP!!!!! HELP!!!!!!" Lavender shouted at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Let me go Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron did as he was told, Hermione fell and landed on the couch. Hermione immediately ran to Lavender and slap her.  
  
"Ouch!" said Lavender, rubbing her right cheek. "What was that for?!" she demanded.  
  
"For complete stupidity!" Then Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. Ron came falling down.  
  
"I was just trying to help you!"   
  
"Well you didn't!" said Hermione, helping Ron up.  
  
"Get out of here, Lavender! NOW!" roared Ron.   
  
"Okay, okay. Don't have a cow!" with that Lavender went out the door and apparated out.  
  
"Honestly, you should have picked Cho for your roommate!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, I'll listen to you. Let's sit down and talk this calmly and rationally." said Hermione, sitting down. Ron sat down too.  
  
"Harry said that he loves you more than life itself." Ron paused expecting Hermione to blow up. When she didn't, he continued. "He said that he did what he did, to protect you and him. Because he wants you and him to live happily ever after someday. Because he loves you so much that he'll rather suffer a thousands deaths than seeing you at the hands of Vol- I mean You-Know-Who-"   
  
"What about Voldermort?" Hermione interrupted. Although Ron flinched a little, he let it pass.   
  
"I don't know if I should tell you..." replied Ron.  
  
"I understand. Continue."  
  
"He also said that he won't ruin what you and I share right now-"   
  
"Good." Said Hermione airily.  
  
"Hermione, look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't love Harry anymore."   
  
"He does not deserve my love." Said Hermione, crossing her arms.  
  
"But you still love him, don't you?" Ron said quietly. Hermione got up.  
  
"Harry Potter is nothing but a liar." Hermione shouted.   
  
"Hermione, don't make the same mistake I did, a few years ago."   
  
"What mistake?" Asked Hermione, curiously.  
"I had too much pride. I knew I like you but I was too scared to admit it." Ron replied quietly.  
  
"It's not about pride." Replied Hermione coldly.  
  
"Yes it is."   
  
"I just wanted to give you a chance, you know. I just wanted to give myself a chance to forget about him." Hermione choked back the tears.  
  
"You did give me a chance, Hermione. I'm doing this because I think- I know that you and Harry deserve each other." Ron reasoned. " I'm doing this because I love you guys both and want you guys to be truly happy." Hermione hugged Ron then they shared a kiss. There weren't any fireworks.  
  
"Alright, I'll give him a chance." said Hermione.   
  
"Don't give him a chance. Love him. Express what you truly feel." With those words, Ron left leaving Hermione dizzy and confuse.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hogwarts  


"Harry! You listen to me, I am your guardian and all I want is your safety."   
  
"Hermione hates me now." Harry replied miserably. But Sirius ignored him.  
  
"It was very dangerous of you to expose yourself outside, without us, no less." Sirius Black shouted.   
  
"Calm down, Sirius. Harry is merely doing what a normal, in love 18-year-old boy would do. Besides, he's 18 now. We taught him everything we know, I think its time for us to mind our own business." Remus Lupin reasoned.   
  
"Remus, I promised Lily and James their son's safety when they made me Harry's godfather. I already made a mistake by trusting the rat." said Sirius.  
  
"Yes, but I think that Harry needs Hermione right now. Since you.....you know..." Remus trailed off. This is another typical debate over Harry's basic freedom.   
  
'I agree with you....but...." Sirius turned to Harry. "Okay, you guys win. BUT, we'll share the same apartment. You cannot have a job. And every time you go out with someone, we'll come with you."   
  
"Agree" said Lupin but Harry made a face.  
  
"I agree with everything but how would my date feel if I have two chaperones?" complained Harry.  
  
"We'll be invisible." Sirius said.   
  
"So when do we move?" Harry asked.  
  
"How about now?" Sirius said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
Was that cheesy or what! Anyway, gotta write more. Please review! I'm begging you. To Daphne, guess what, I have a different ending now!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY character, place, etc.   
  
Dedicated to my ultimate best friend: Alexia Rei. You are my inspiration and we'll always be friends forever, no matter how many thousands of miles we're away from each other. Ikaw ang inspiration ko at kung ano man ang mangyari, ikaw pa rin ang ultimate best friend ko, at hindi ako nagsisi na nakilala kita. Sana mahalin mo si James as much as minahal ko siya. You deserved him. With all love, C. F. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

A few weeks had passed. Hermione stopped owling to Harry. Besides, Harry never respond anyway...so what's the use? In fact, Hermione started talking to Ron again. Instead of spending her afternoons cooped up in her bedroom staring at Harry's portrait and looking back, for the last 7 days, Hermione has been taking a course on ballroom dancing with Ron as her partner. Lavender suggested it. Although Hermione was quite skeptical at first. And besides for the fact that Hermione and Ron have two left feet ... ballroom dancing was a blast. She never had so much fun since Hogwarts.   
She also sort of started dating Ron. They even shared *quick* kiss (es) on their last three dates. (A/N Does that makes sense?). Hermione started living her life again. Her cheeks are almost always the same color as Ron's fiery red hair. The spark in her cinnamon colored eyes, which disappeared after Harry left, came back.   
After the ballroom dancing class, Ron and Hermione flew over to the Three Broomsticks for a quick pumpkin juice before meeting old friends from Hogwarts. When Ron applied for a job at Hogwarts, he learned that Dumbledore's little army of Aurors always welcome newcomers and since new projects comes in, Dumbledore needed some people. He was immediately accepted and was assigned as the head officer of First Generation of Teens Against Voldemort Mission 1, Troop 14. He was ordered to recruit a team of consisting of eighteen to twenty five year old individuals who are willing to risk their lives to spy or even fight Voldemort and his followers. He immediately called Dean, Seamus, and other old classmates who seemed fit for the job.   
"So whom are we meeting again?" Asked Hermione for the millionth time. Ever since she started living her life again, it seemed that she got the Patrick Disease. The Patrick Disease has to do with memory functions, either that or stupidity. See Ron made up this disease as an inside joke on Patrick, an exchange student in their fifth year. Patrick Gonzales, an Asian wizard who has trouble remembering things and instructions from the professors. So if you told him to fetch the ball, he'll nod and say whatever. A second later he'll ask you this super-annoying question: "Did you say fetch the ball?".   
"We're meeting Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Hannah... and a lot of other people from Hogwarts, friends and acquaintances. This is my dream job." Replied Ron for the millionth time. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but there was a slight your-annoying-me tone in Ron's voice so she decided not to. Ron noticed though and added quickly.  
"Sorry I'm jumping all over you. It's just that I'm nervous. What if they all get scared and say they don't want the job. After all we just graduated last year, and fighting Voldermort is very risky. What if they all say " Sorry, but we would like to enjoy life as it is. Bye." By the last word, Ron looked as if he was asked to marry Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione slid her arms on Ron's shoulder, which was hard because Hermione's a head shorter.  
"Everything's going to be just fine. To make you feel better; I'll join your troop."   
  
"Thanks, Herm. Anyway I'll order two ice cold pumpkin juice?" Asked Ron, walking towards the counter. Hermione nodded. Hermione took a seat near the back of the cottage like diner. The window view was great. You can see the Hogwarts' lake and some of the towers were visible in the distance. It was nearly sundown and the view was breathtaking. Purple-bluish clouds almost covering the sun. Reddish pink lined the horizon. The faint sunlight sparkles in the waters. It was so magical...like old times.   
"So what would you like? Pumpkin juice or butterbeer?" Asked Harry nervously. That day was their first date. It was in their fifth year and Harry was sweating like crazy, although it was pretty chilly outside.   
"Butterbeer sounds excellent." Replied Hermione. Harry walked towards the counter.   
Hermione remembered it like it was yesterday. Every single microscopic detail. How long it took for Harry to order the butterbeer. The exact words they exchange. How his bangs cover his eyes. Then how he ran his fingers through his hair, making for a moment, show the famous lightning bolt shaped scar...how everything seemed perfect that day...that magical moment.  
"Hermione?" Asked a distant voice. Hermione turned her head to the voice. It seemed so distant and everything looks hazy. Then she saw a gigantic hand waving in front of her. She jerked up. Then everything came flooding back to her...Ron, pumpkin juice, the Three Broomsticks, the mesmerizing sunset...   
"Hermione are you okay?" Asked Ron with great concern. Hermione nodded yes.  
  
"I'm okay...just drifted off for a moment there." Added Hermione.   
  
"Sure. Here." Ron handed her an icy cold pumpkin juice, which is by the way similar to apple juice.... Well the color. Hermione smiled gratefully. Ron just gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"We need to get out of here in 3 minutes. The meeting I called starts in 5 minutes so we'll just has to apparate." Said Ron hurriedly, drinking half of his pumpkin juice in just one gulped.   
  
"Uh..." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Okay..." She sipped some pumpkin juice and turned her head to the sunset again. She remembered the day when Ron found out that Harry and her is going out. They were ridiculed endlessly by Ron. He mocked how they pleaded him minutes before and the expressions on their faces when he appeared behind the bush. It was one of the best day of her life. The day Harry sworn his love for her, her... Hermione Granger. The bushy brown haired girl with slightly large front teeth...him, Harry Potter. Gorgeous smile, dreamy eyes, charming voice, perfect pearly white teeth, his personality was ---...he was indescribable.  
"Hermione, we're going in 1 minute. I'll wait for you outside." Said Ron, getting up. But how about Ron? You did see fireworks every time you guys kiss. He was always there for you...ever since. Hermione don't be dumb! You already made one enormous mistake by giving Harry your heart. By trusting him. Don't make another one. Don't fool yourself. Harry probably ran off with some pretty face...someone like Cho. Pretty, smart, athletic Cho. You must remember that Cho was Harry's first crush. Eternal hours of crying in your bed. Who was there for you? Ron was. Now Harry had done it again. He broke your heart to smithereens. Who is here for you now? Ron is. Ron would always be there for you. Ron deserves your love. You and Harry were never meant for each other. He lied to you. Get over it. Get a life too while your at it.  
"Hermione! We're already a minute late!" Ron shouted from the entrance.   
  
"OK! I'm there!" Shouted Hermione back. She briskly drank half of the pumpkin juice, got up and ran to the entrance. She went out that door to Ron. She exited her old life with Harry Potter the Liar. She left all the memories of Harry Potter, sunset memories, first love, kisses, lies, and regrets to that coffee shop. And is ready to begin a new lie-free life with Ron.   
"So where are we going again?" Asked Hermione, grinning at Ron. Ron smacked her playfully.   
"Just take my hand and close your eyes" instructed Ron, sticking out his large but yet soft hand for Hermione to hold on to. Hermione did as she was told and felt that warm, tingly feeling.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When they got there, wherever there was. There turned out to be a beautiful garden with three story high walls. Hermione was awe.  
" Sit here, Hermione we have to wait for them now." Said Ron pointing at a light rose-colored patio chair at his right side. Hermione sat down. Because she's wearing a Capri pants, simple sand sandals, and a 3/4 sleeves blue top, the minute she touched the chair with her hands. She felt this sharp, burning pain as if the chair was broiling oil. It hurt so much.   
"Are you okay?" Asked Ron, with deep concern. Hermione nodded yes then performed a healing spell under her breath. When the pain was finally gone. Hermione stood away from the chair, all the chairs in fact.   
"There is obviously something wrong with that chair!" Roared Hermione. Ron snorted.   
"It is not funny!" Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"Hello Ron! And Hermione. Long time no see!" A familiar voice behind them called. Hermione turned around to see a short round faced man appeared behind them.   
"Neville? Neville Longbottom? The Neville Longbottom?" Gasped Hermione.   
The young man nodded.   
  
"The same one." Laughed Neville flailing out his hands to hug Hermione. Then Ron and Neville shared a 'guy' hug. Minutes later, Lavender with Parvati arrived along with Dean and Seamus. Terri Booth and Hannah Abbott arrived next, followed by Lisa and Mandy. After everyone exchanged hugs and kisses. The updates began. Lavender and Parvati became a divinators for the Ministry. Neville now owned a green house shop in Hogsmeade. He inherited her grandmother's place, which is where they are right now. Dean and Seamus hadn't decided what to do with their lives yet and look the same like they did a year ago. Terri and Hannah are engage to be married next year. Lisa and Mandy became historians and already wrote a book about Dark Arts, which became a best seller and was just recently approved to be a schoolbook.   
"I called all of you here today because as you know I just accepted a job at Hogwarts as the head officer of Mission 1, Troop 14." Applauses erupted. Ron smiled.   
Anyway, my job is to terminate Voldemort-er find a way to terminate Voldemort. I warn you that this job is very risky. I chose you guys because I've been with you guys for seven years, known your extraordinary talents." Ron finished. Everyone clapped. Hermione gave Ron a quick hug.   
"Hey! Hermione, so how's Harry old boy?" Neville asked innocently. The past year was a very busy year for Neville. He didn't caught with the news. Everyone knew though...and everyone was silent.   
"He's fine as ever" answered the familiar voice of Harry Potter! Everyone turned around to face Harry. He looked handsomer than ever. Hermione didn't know what to do first: hug or smack. Ron stepped forward and....  
  
Ron stepped forward and gave Harry the 'guy' hug. Everyone was still quiet.   
  
"Long time no see, Harry" Added Ron quietly. Harry lowered his head.  
  
"Yes.... Uh..." was Harry's feeble respond. He has his hands in his pockets, which indicate that he's very nervous. While everyone was anticipating what would happen next. Hermione was considering what to do with Harry. When Harry appeared out of nowhere seconds ago. That thing came rushing back to her system. That thing that makes her heart pound came back. The memories she left at the Three Broomsticks came rushing back. That indescribable thing. That thing that make her forget about everything and just think of Harry and her...NO Hermione Granger.   
"Hi Hermione" greeted Harry quietly; there was a slight shame in his voice. Hermione's heart ache to hug Harry and tell him that she missed him so much...but her pride kept her from doing so.  
"Uh...me and Hermione are dating right now..." Ron tried to explain but Hermione cut off.  
  
"Ron and I are dating now. We're very happy" interrupted Hermione in an indifferent voice Harry or Ron had ever heard before.  
  
"Look Hermione...I didn't come back to-" retorted Harry in the same quiet, slightly hurt voice.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Interrupted Hermione. Everyone watched the ping pong talk.  
  
"To fulfill my promise of-" Harry started but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Fulfill?!? You broke all of them!" Shrieked Hermione. All those tears, letters, loneliness, emptiness...all those feelings came back. Those wounding feelings came back.  
Harry cowered.   
  
"Stop lying Harry...you never did love me...I've changed now...if you think I'll forgive you, well your wrong! I'll never forgive you. I'm happy now so why don't you just leave me alone!" With that, she apparated out. Everyone was stunned.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry lied to you. Harry lied to you. Harry lied to you. Harry lied to you. A voice inside her head chanted. Harry lied to you. Harry lied to you. It got louder every time. Harry lied to you...  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Shrieked Hermione back. When she apparated from the garden; away from Harry, she went to the place where everything is beautiful and enchanting. The lake. The moon who just came out was a full one. Hermione remembered Remus Lupin. Then memories from their third year came rushing back...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After Hermione apparated, Ron turned to the onlookers.   
"Uh...sorry guys but the meeting is dismissed. I'll owl you as soon possible for an another one. OK?" Said Ron. Everyone nodded and started to apparate away.   
  
"Uh...sorry about everything Ron...I'll be going in now, but if you need anything... just give a shout." Mumbled Neville. Ron nodded and mumbled thanks. Neville then started walking towards the mansion entrance.  
  
"I believe we have a few things to clear up?" Ron turned to Harry. Harry replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Yes, I guess so."   
  
"First of all, I'm sorry about you and Hermione..." Ron started. But Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.   
  
"You did what you promised. You took care of her..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Too good I think. But I love Hermione. I really do." Said Ron in a tone Harry had never heard before.  
  
"You change too huh?" Replied Harry, with a slight disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I matured a little this past few months." Admitted Ron. Harry laughed.  
  
"I thought I'd never see the day..." Harry joked or was it a joke?  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ron, it was very typical for Harry to beat around the bush.  
  
"Nothing!" Replied Harry, hurriedly.  
  
"Nothing as not really important or nothing as I'm in serious trouble?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing as I'm in serious trouble..." replied Harry miserably.  
  
"Why?!? What!?! Who?!?" Asked Ron with a worried expression in his face.  
  
"Voldemort." Replied Harry. Never in a situation did one word answer three questions with 3 syllables. Ron was stunned. Ron knew that Voldemort is after Harry. Everyone knows that. The whole world knows that.  
  
"So? You can take him Harry. Why, you're the most powerful wizard in the world." Assured Ron, but his voice quiver.  
  
"You don't understand. Voldemort is more powerful than ever. He's not the same body-less Voldemort we met up with in Hogwarts. He's more powerful." Replied Harry, his voice is close to cracking.  
  
"Alright who are you and what have you done to Harry Potter?" Demanded Ron.  
  
"Ron, be serious! I'm in major catastrophe here!" replied Harry.  
  
"Harry, Harry, when it comes to dating girls, just flash them your half smile, and viola! They'll ask you out." Ron joked. In their fourth year, Harry made a mistake of asking Ron about girls. The joke was still not forgotten.   
  
"Ron, sit down." Harry instructed, pointing at a light rose-colored patio chair. Ron did as he was told.   
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Ron. The minute he touched the chair, a burning pain stabs him.   
  
"Masakit Wala Na!" roared Harry, pointing his wand at Ron. The pain went away as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Alright what was the big idea?" asked Ron.  
  
"That chair is full of my powers. It serves as sort of a power-sucking device for me." Replied Harry casually.  
  
"And you would need that blasted chair because....." asked Ron, irritated. The chair left him a blackish spot on the center of his right palm.  
  
"To suck my powers."   
  
"May I ask why?"   
  
"Voldemort has this tracing device. This place isn't full of enchantments like Hogwarts." Replied Harry.  
  
"So?..." Ron asked still not getting the point.  
  
"How about this: If Voldemort found out that I'm here...especially without Sirius. I'm toast." replied Harry, getting irritated.  
  
"I got that part. Why did you came back anyway?" Retorted Ron. A pained expression crossed Harry's handsome face.  
  
"Because I made a promised. And I want to fulfill it as soon as possible." Replied Harry.   
  
"How much do you love her?" asked Ron quietly. The mischievous grin faded.   
  
"More than life itself." Replied Harry in a faraway voice.  
  
"Then why didn't you answer her letters?" asked Ron evenly, looking at Harry's bright green eyes.  
  
"Because I love her." Harry's voice cracked. And tears began flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Sure..." replied Ron with great sarcasm.  
  
"Because I love her. I don't want her to be hurt. And also because I want to be with her." Retorted Harry, ignoring Ron's sarcasm.  
  
"I love her too." Replied Ron but his conscience is killing him. Some best friend you are. Hermione doesn't love you. She loves Harry. She said so. If you're really a true best friend, you won't do this to your best friends, who love each other very much.  
  
"I know." replied Harry softly. Awkward silence followed.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T WRITE HER FOR A WHOLE YEAR HARRY. DON'T EXPECT HER TO ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU. SHE SUFFERED ENOUGH. IF YOU LOVED HER SO MUCH AS YOU SAY YOU DO, YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS TO HER...YOU WOULDN'T HAVE STEPPED ALL OVER HER...YOU WOULDN'T TREAT HER LIKE A DOORMAT!." roared Ron...his heart go better of him.  
  
"Look Ron, I didn't came back to ruined your relationship with Hermione. I just came back to explain everything." replied Harry.  
  
"OK. So what do you want me to tell her?" asked Ron calming down.  
  
"Tell her I'm really sorry. Tell her everything I told you." Replied Harry, sounding desperate.   
  
"Tell her I love her more than life itself." With that Harry Potter was gone. Leaving Ron Weasley very confuse.  
  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Said Ron Weasley. Hermione had just arrive at her apartment's door where Ron had been waiting for hours now.  
  
"If it's about Harry, forget about it." Was Hermione's replied. She opened the door to the apartment she shares with Lavender Brown. Hermione walked in and Ron followed.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me!" Ron pleaded grabbing Hermione's arm. Hermione turned around and gaze into Ron's eyes.   
  
"Let go of me!" Hermione tried to struggle free but since Ron was taller and more muscular, she couldn't.  
  
"Not until you listen. Harry loves you very much."   
  
"Loves me? If he loves me so much, he wouldn't have done what he did." Screamed Hermione.  
  
"What is going on here?!? Ron?!? Let go of Hermione!" Lavender Brown, who appeared at the door. She took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Ron.  
  
"Try one false move, Weasley and your smithereens." Lavender threatened. If it weren't such a depressing day, Ron would have snorted.  
  
"Go away, Lavender." said Ron calmly, still clutching Hermione's arm.  
  
"Let go of Hermione, you bastard!" yelled Lavender, still pointing her wand at Ron. She muttered a spell under her breath. Then Ron started floating, still holding Hermione's arm.  
  
"Lavender! What the hell do you think your doing?!?" screeched Hermione.  
  
"I'm saving you from the bastard!" shouted Lavender.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted. Lavender's wand flew out of her hand. Ron caught them with one hand.  
  
"That's it! HELP!!!! HELP!!!!! HELP!!!!!!" Lavender shouted at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Let me go Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron did as he was told, Hermione fell and landed on the couch. Hermione immediately ran to Lavender and slap her.  
  
"Ouch!" said Lavender, rubbing her right cheek. "What was that for?!" she demanded.  
  
"For complete stupidity!" Then Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. Ron came falling down.  
  
"I was just trying to help you!"   
  
"Well you didn't!" said Hermione, helping Ron up.  
  
"Get out of here, Lavender! NOW!" roared Ron.   
  
"Okay, okay. Don't have a cow!" with that Lavender went out the door and apparated out.  
  
"Honestly, you should have picked Cho for your roommate!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, I'll listen to you. Let's sit down and talk this calmly and rationally." said Hermione, sitting down. Ron sat down too.  
  
"Harry said that he loves you more than life itself." Ron paused expecting Hermione to blow up. When she didn't, he continued. "He said that he did what he did, to protect you and him. Because he wants you and him to live happily ever after someday. Because he loves you so much that he'll rather suffer a thousands deaths than seeing you at the hands of Vol- I mean You-Know-Who-"   
  
"What about Voldemort?" Hermione interrupted. Although Ron flinched a little, he let it pass.   
  
"I don't know if I should tell you..." replied Ron.  
  
"I understand. Continue."  
  
"He also said that he won't ruin what you and I share right now-"   
  
"Good." Said Hermione airily.  
  
"Hermione, look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't love Harry anymore."   
  
"He does not deserve my love." Said Hermione, crossing her arms.  
  
"But you still love him, don't you?" Ron said quietly. Hermione got up.  
  
"Harry Potter is nothing but a liar." Hermione shouted.   
  
"Hermione, don't make the same mistake I did, a few years ago."   
  
"What mistake?" Asked Hermione, curiously.  
  
"I had too much pride. I knew I like you but I was too scared to admit it." Ron replied quietly.  
  
"It's not about pride." Replied Hermione coldly.  
  
"Yes it is."   
  
"I just wanted to give you a chance, you know. I just wanted to give myself a chance to forget about him." Hermione choked back the tears.  
  
"You did give me a chance, Hermione. I'm doing this because I think- I know that you and Harry deserve each other." Ron reasoned. " I'm doing this because I love you guys both and want you guys to be truly happy." Hermione hugged Ron then they shared a kiss. But Ron pulled away and looked at Hermione in the eye as if to say, don't dare.  
  
"Alright, I'll give him a chance." said Hermione.   
  
"Don't give him a chance. Love him. Express what you truly feel." With those words, Ron left leaving Hermione dizzy and confuse.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hogwarts  
"Harry! You listen to me, I am your guardian and all I want is your safety."   
  
"Hermione hates me now." Harry replied miserably. But Sirius ignored him.  
  
"It was very dangerous of you to expose yourself outside, without us, no less." Sirius Black shouted.   
  
"Calm down, Sirius. Harry is merely doing what a normal, in love 19-year-old boy would do. Besides, he's 19 now. We taught him everything we know, I think its time for us to mind our own business." Remus Lupin reasoned.   
  
"Remus, I promised Lily and James their son's safety when they made me Harry's godfather. I already made a mistake by trusting the rat." said Sirius.  
  
"Yes, but I think that Harry needs Hermione right now. Since you.....you know..." Remus trailed off. This is another typical debate over Harry's basic freedom.   
  
'I agree with you....but...." Sirius turned to Harry. "Okay, you guys win. BUT, we'll share the same apartment. You cannot have a job. And every time you go out, we'll come with you."   
  
"Agree" said Lupin but Harry made a face.  
  
"I agree with everything but how would my date feel if I have two chaperones?" complained Harry. Sirius snorted.  
  
"We'll be invisible." Remus said.   
  
"So when do we move?" Harry asked.  
  
"How about now?" Sirius said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Sure."  
  
While Sirius and Remus talked about 'stuff', Harry owled his old room mate.  
  
Dear Ron,  
With Remus' s help, I finally convinced Sirius to move in at our apartment. Don't worry, Sirius would pay for everything. Tell me if we can move in. Give ye the details later.  
  
P.S. PLEASE SAY YES!...PLEASE!  
Harry  
  
Then Harry folded the parchment in half and slip it in Hermione's beak. Hermione is Harry's new owl since Hedwig... well...perished. Harry immediately named it Hermione because the brown-colored feather sort of reminds him of Hermione.  
Since Ron's apartment is only few minutes away if you travel by air. It took only five minutes for Hermione(the owl) to came back with the reply.  
  
yes!  
  
Harry immediately ran to the Dumbledore' s office where Sirius and Remus said they would be. After guessing the newest password (Ice Mice)  
  
"Remus! Sirius! Ron said yes!" Harry stepped in the room.  
  
"Great! Okay, pack now." ordered Sirius.  
  
"The spell for a small magic shrinking spell is 'maliit kana'" said Remus.  
  
After a few minutes, everything was packed and ready to go. They had all said good bye to Dumbledore and promised to keep him updated with the training and among other things.  
  
"Should we apparate? or ride our brooms?'" asked Harry. Although Sirius and Remus are teaching him difficult, powerful, (and ancient) spells. Ever since he arrived at Hogwarts last year, just two weeks before he said his final goodbyes to the castle, Harry had never left Hogwarts since then...with an exception of today's events.  
  
"Ride our brooms, of course. Apparating is one of the most advance spells in Book of Spells #7 " Remus explained.  
  
"We're only apparating less than a mile! " I reasoned.  
  
"We're using a different method...actually." Sirius appeared at the door.   
  
"What?" asked Remus and I at the same time.  
  
"One-eyed witch...I think I have underestimate your IQ Moony." Sirius said, in a superiorly tone with a touch of amusement.   
  
"IQ?" Remus asked confuse. Remus's nickname is Moony when he was a student himself at Hogwarts. Since Remus lived all his life in the wizard world and very little muggle (people with no whatsoever drop of magic in them) interaction, Remus had no idea what common muggle stuff are.   
  
"Something I picked up dwelling with muggles years ago." Sirius said, dismissively. The two of them fell quiet.  
  
"Okay, can we leave now?" I whined. Remus nodded then Sirius magicked our trunks so they'll be smaller and would fit in our pocket. It took practically forever since we can't use 'big' magic and powerful spells anymore unless we were in certain parts of Hogwarts.   
Remus tapped the one-eyed witch statue and whispered 'Dissendium' then went in, we followed him. Since the way was very narrow, low, and pitch dark, Sirius and I transformed into our usually Animagi self: Sirius a black dog and I, a stag, just like my dad. Remus stayed human and whispered 'Lumos' and a bright blue flame showed up at the tip of his wand, lighting the way.   
It took ages until we finally started to climb the stone staircase. 200 or so steps, I decided to turn into an exact replica of my owl (except for a tiny lightning bolt scar just high above the eyes) so I could fly and rest my sore feet. Sirius let out a snort and Remus laughed, but Sirius followed and turned into an tawny owl that reminded me so much of Pig, Ron's jubilant owl. Remus, who just became an Animagi turned into a much simpler specie, a very small bird that I cannot identify. As soon as he flapped his tiny wings, it became pitch black again.   
After much compromising, I turned back into human form and whispered 'Lumos' through the darkness.   
"How many more minutes?" I asked, after taking 20 steps.   
"Barely 5 minutes." Sirius sighed, turning back into human form too.  
"Can we rest?" I said, sitting down on the step where I am. I hadn't travel that far on foot in years.   
"Yes, I suppose we can." Remus said, turning back into human form and sat down next to me.  
"Why can't we travel on brooms anyway?" I asked. Remus sighed.   
"Voldemort and his smart ass followers had been concocting and developing magical objects to track down people...for the last 5 years." Sirius narrowed his eyebrows. "We know only 3 of them so far. Since Fudge won't believe that Voldemort is on the rise, no actions had been taken, and all our fighters right now can do is spy on them and prove that they are up to something."   
"Can't we defeat them?" Harry asked, outrage to such stupidity.   
"Unfortunately not. We are not allowed to use the Unforgivable Curses. And only those three curses can defeat them. Well at least those worth defeating anyways." Remus replied. Silence followed.  
"Well we better get going if we want to get there before sundown" Sirius said, getting up.  
~Ron's POV  
Dear Herm,  
Harry's coming back with Snuffles and Lupin!   
-Ron  
I signed the letter then tied it to Pig, who after all this years hasn't change a bit except grown a few inches. Although Hermione is only across the hall, she wouldn't probably read it if I handed it to her or if I told her in person, she'd just roll her eyes and say something sarcastic.  
  
"Owl this to Hermione, ok?" I instructed. Pig hooted happily as if saying:  
"Yes, certainly, right away sir!" which reminded me of Dobby the house-elf.   
When I threw him out the window, he plummeted a couple feet before he gain composure that he actually 'has' to flapped his wings or something. Though I strongly suspect that he enjoys dropping a couple feet before taking off.  
~  
Sirius's POV  
We set off again and walked for what seemed like miles before I finally bumped my head into the trapdoor. It had been ages since I've been into this passage. Everyone was still quiet, I wouldn't blame them. The walk was awfully tiring plus talking about Voldemort pushing us around was quite depressing too.   
  
"We're here!" I sighed.   
  
"Finally!" Remus and Harry said together. I carefully jerk the trapdoor open then stuck my head out and looked around. Still dusty and full of boxes, except now its more dustier and the stacks of boxes goes as far as the ceilings. Seeing that nobody was in sight, I climbed out.   
Voices and noises can be heard signifying that Honeydukes was indeed very busy. Checking that the door at the other end of the staircase was shut, I signaled Harry to come out, followed by Lupin.   
"We'll need to be invisible to slip through here." Lupin said.  
  
"How about Lupin and I use our wands to be invisible and you, Harry use your invisibility cloak?" I suggested, after much thinking.  
  
"Why can't I be invisible through my wand?" Harry asked. Although it has been a year since we told Harry of his fate, there were sometimes things that he forget...who wouldn't? When I was nineteen, I was working as a bartender in a bar at Diagon Alley and my main problems were forgetting order details such as small not salted gillywater.... or something entirely different.   
"First of all, it'll be big magic. Second, we're in an unknown passage from Hogwarts to Honeydukes or vice versa." Remus explained. "Third, it'll be coming from your wand. Finally..."   
  
"It'll seem extremely peculiar-" I cut in.  
  
"Got it. No need for three-pager description." Harry interjected, taking out his invisibility cloak.   
Now where was my wand? Robe pockets? Not there. Trunk? Hope not....  
  
"Sirius? You ready??" Harry asked.   
  
"I can't find my wand." I said, searching my robe pockets again.   
  
"Missing something?." A hand appeared out of nowhere holding a 12' inches, mahogany, phoenix feather wand.   
  
"Thanks. Exceptionally good but I'll give it a 9." Sirius whispered, seizing his wand back and immediately performed a disappearing spell.  
  
"A 9!?!" Harry muttered.  
  
"You should had it levitate 10 feet above ground or stick it up my nose or something funny...sneaky." I murmured back, smiling at my advice.  
  
"Will you guys get going?" Remus impatiently whispered. He's probably at the top of the stairs. I heard some shuffling noises before me so I waited for a few seconds until Harry reached the top of the stairs.   
  
Then I climbed the top of the stairs as quietly and quickly as possible. When I reached the top, Remus (or Harry; couldn't tell which) silently opened the door. Then while I was completely sure that Remus and Harry had already gone. I exited also. What I saw had sort of shocked me. Honeydukes was completely packed with people, ranging from 1 yr olds to 70-80 yrs. olds, I mean it is summer break...ain't it? The owner, Mrs. O' Connor was ringing every purchase as quickly as she could while her husband was talking to a mother witch (probably complaining).   
  
After making sure that I was unnoticeable, I made myself visible plus change my appearance. After recognizing Harry (sleek blonde hair, dark eyes, thick eyebrows) and Remus (wild fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, billions of freckles) by the door. Chocolate Frogs! I've always loved these, although I was quite shocked (and a little amuse) when they featured me as one of their best of the best delinquent in their Wizard Lawbreakers series special. After picking up two handfuls, I walked towards the line and waited.   
  
"Haven't seen you here before." Mrs. O' Connor commented while she rang my Chocolate Frogs. "11 packs of Chocolate Frogs, would that be all?" she asked.  
  
"Add this please." I said in my most politest voice, handing her 6 packs of Bertie's Every Flavored Beans plus 5 packs of Toothflossing Stringmints.   
"That'll be 8 sickles and 5 knuts."   
  
"Keep the change." I said, hurriedly, handing her 9 sickles. She smiled at me and handed me my purchases. When I turned to look at the door, Remus was looking very annoyed.  
  
"Let's go." I said, smiling sheepishly.   
  
"Wait for me!" Harry called. I turned around and found the blonde boy with loads of sweet. I grinned at him. Then we both exited Honeydukes together to the face of a very annoyed Remus.  
  
"When will you guys grow up?"  
  
"Hmmm....how about never?" Harry said, through Chocolate Frogs. I devoured on some Chocolate Frogs while we headed to Ron's apartment. After finishing a pack of Chocolate Frogs in a matter of er...a few minutes, I said, "If growing up means never to eat a pack of sweets in minutes, then I declare-"  
  
"...To never grow up." Remus finished also munching into a Chocolate Frog. Then he added, "I know Sirius, you've been reciting that little speech since I met you."  
~They're munching on some sweets, while......  
Hermione's POV  
I stared at our picture on the dresser taken at graduation. Harry and Ron at either side of me. I slid my arms around their shoulders which made me look like a 13 yr. old with 18 yrs. old. Ron grew as tall as 6'2 and Harry was 5'9. I was 5'5 at the time-still is. In the bottom of the picture, engrave in silver letterings were the words:  
The most promising trio at Hogwarts, best friends since their first year: Hermione Granger; Head Girl, Top of the Class  
Harry Potter; Triwizard Winner, Head Boy  
Ron Weasley; Chess victor, Quidditch Captain   
I took the picture and hang it to the wall across my bed so I can see it while I read at night. I step back and studied all the framed photos on my wall.   
  
A muggle snapshot of me when I was about three in a mini swimming pool in my electric pink Barbie swimming suit. Muggle portraits of me in kindergarten plus first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth grade. Then a bunch of snapshots in my elementary graduation...all of them framed with the same maple casing.   
The wizard photos were much different than the muggle ones. For one thing, the wizard photos were more interesting than the muggle ones in quality coz wizard photos moves and don't stay in one picture for a very long time. The wizard ones are also more brighter and cheerful looking...sort of.   
A (moving) picture of my mom, my dad and me in front of the Eiffel Tower. My dad was twirling me while my mom looked on laughing...perfect Kodak moment. I can still see the French guy who took the picture, laughing along. That was the first wizard film I tried out. My mom and dad enjoy the moving parts so much that we take all our pictures with wizard films. But we also use up a 27 pics disposable camera to show our muggle relatives.   
Then a picture of Gryffindors in my year during graduation. The cameraman who was to take the picture instructed us where to stand. He insisted that Harry pair with Pavarti, the prettiest girl of the bunch. Seamus got pissed since he was courting Pavarti at the moment. So the picture was taken, the people who are standing, from the left to the right:  
Dean, Harry, Pavarti, Lavender, Seamus, Ron  
(sitting) me, Neville.  
Of course the everyone was giving the cameraman a (very) dirty look. I smiled at the picture.   
  
  
I was taking a rest and it was a good rest until an owl that I recognized as Pig tapped on the window. Pig, Ron's exhilarated at everything owl.   
Tap. Tap. Tap.   
Ron's probably gonna say something about Harry. Harry this, Harry that. Although I promised last night that me and Harry--Harry and I are white flag up right now. But I want to delay it a little longer, a day or two.  
Tap. Tap. Tap.   
Damn! Pig is exceptionally annoying today.   
Tap! Tap! Tap!  
I placed my pillow on my head.  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Two pillows.   
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
I threw the pillows at the terrace window. One ended up in the dresser and the other one barely brush by the window. I got up and walked to the window, opened it then snatched Pig.   
"You are very annoying! Do you know that?" I yelled while untying the note. He just hooted off and perched with Harry (the disarray black feathers sort of reminded me of him), yes I know it's a bit corny.   
  
Dear Herm,  
Harry's coming back with Snuffles and Lupin!   
-Ron  
  
The nerve of him! The nerve of them! Poor Snuffles, I guess the name stuck. Well at least Lupin would be there. I went outside the terrace and yelled at Ron, who was pretending to read the Daily Prophet.   
"Hey! Ron!" I called, although our terrace are only inches apart.   
  
"What's up?" Ron said calmly-in fact Ron was yawning.  
  
"You do know that I don't care if Harry comes, right?" I said lowering my voice a little.   
  
"Yeah, I noticed." Ron's reply.  
  
"I'm not kidding around!" I yelled.   
  
"Okay, Okay, Okay! Just thought you ought to know," Ron said.  
  
"Why?" I yelled suspiciously.   
  
"Can't a witch take forty winks without couples yelling around?" a very ill-tempered girl from above who is probably Pavarti, yelled. Ever since she graduated from Hogwarts, Pavarti and Lavender opened a 24-hour muggle psychic phone service right in Pavarti and Padma's apartment. The service is a complete success. Unfortunately, since the service is world wide, and there are time difference....the phones are constantly ringing even at midnight.   
  
"Sorry, Pavarti!" Ron said, apologetically.  
  
"Yes, Pavarti. Really, really sorry." I manage to say, calmingly.   
  
"It's okay, really...I'm just going nutso!" Pavarti said, walking back in.  
  
"Well, I want to rest too. Gotta go in." I said, going in too.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone," Ron said, then added, "Harry and Co. should be there any minute now." But I ignored him.   
  
~  
Sirius's POV- A lot of minutes later.  
"Where the heck is that apartment?" I whined. Sharing Chocolate Frogs, Toothflossing Stringmints, and my Bertie's Every Flavor Beans with two grown eating machine, sunbathing at 100 degrees Fahrenheit isn't actually my idea of carrying out my status as Harry's godfather.  
  
"We're almost there," Harry said, wiping the trickle of sweat across his forehead. We already passed the Shrieking Shack, bunch of restaurants....including the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"This scenario is one of the moments that reminds me that magic is everything." I remarked, chewing on the remaining Stringmints while looking longingly at the other witches and wizards sweat-free faces.   
  
"I thought I'll never say this to you but I agree with you." Remus said, popping a reddish bean into his mouth then spitting it minutes later, muttering "damn pepper".  
  
"Moony, does freshening charm counts as big magic?" Sirius asked, staring at his wand.  
  
"I don't know..." Remus said, hopefully. "Can we take the risk?" he asked, glancing at his wand.  
  
"It'd be pretty damn unusual if we're the only wizards here who hadn't performed the charm yet." I said, the grip on my wand tighten.  
  
"You're right. Besides, it's not like Voldemort knows what type of wands we have."   
  
"Finally!" I exclaimed. "What's the words again?"   
  
"I don't know...." Remus replied. "Harry do you know the words for the freshening charm?"   
  
"Never used it."  
  
"Don't you go to Hogsmeade on weekends?"   
  
Harry explained about Hogsmeade visits starting on October. Then he added:  
"Besides even if it has heat waves like this, I would be underage to use magic."   
  
"Good point." I said, putting back my wand in my robe pockets. We turned a corner.   
  
"No need for it now though, the apartment's right there." Harry pointed to a sleek tall green building. "Welcome to Housing For Underage Wizards & Witches."   
  
"It looked more presentable than the one James, Remus & I stayed at in Diagon Alley." I commented after we got in. "A lot cleaner too."  
  
"Come on, Our apartment is only on the 2nd floor." Harry said, his dark eyes shining and with a smile that could lit up the universe.  
  
~  
Ron's POV  
I didn't intend to infuriate her. Although I knew she would be infuriated about the topic. I just informed her about the current situation...she became so grouchy this past 24 hours. Everything was going perfecto this past weeks then Harry just had to show up and ruin everything. Okay, he did get to Hermione first then there's that slim chance that he'll get to live to see 21.   
I know I love Harry as much as I love Hermione. He's been practically a twin I never had. As much as I don't want to admit it, deep down, I know Hermione still loves Harry. She just doesn't realized it yet. I knew from the start....they belong together. The problem is how do I get her to realize that? I wandered around my room. I saw a sketched picture of me, Hermione, Harry, Crookshanks and lots of books (it was a week before we were to take the apparating test). Since apparating came as easy as pie to Dean, he drew 'the dream team in distress' as he call it. I chortled at the mere memory.   
"Ron, the first rule of solving any kinds of problems is to decide whether to think about it or talk about it." Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear. "Now what do you believe it should be?" Hermione modestly gave me her ever familiar words of advice.  
That's it! I just need to think about it.  
  
~10 minutes and a lot of thinking later~  
  
So I'm not the world's fastest problem solver....that's Hermione's job. Splendid! I need to find someone like Hermione...  
  
"Ron?!?!" Harry called then someone pounded on the door. I ran to the door then opened it. A very worn out Harry Potter, Sirius Black (that's Snuffles to you), and Remus Lupin. I smiled in greeting. Sirius shook my hand vigorously then said:  
"Hot! 'hundred degrees...need shower fast!" panted Sirius.   
  
"What happened?" I asked, motioning them to come in. Remus sighed.   
  
"How was I suppose to know that it was a hundred degrees outside?" Remus said collapsing down on the nearest chair.  
  
"He's overreacting...it wasn't that hot!" Harry said, slumping next to Remus.   
  
"Didn't you guys perform the freshening charm? Or the fan thingy George use to perform when we were little?" I asked, then added. "It is very small magic...been doing it since I can hold a wand and say the words."  
  
A/N  
this is the only thing I have.....It's very short coz I've been revising practically every minute....and thanks to the people who reviewed and was patient......I just couldn't finish it.  
  



End file.
